


Predicament

by songquake



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is all tied up with no way to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Speedpr0nz Round Three at Livejournal, [picture prompt #4](http://community.livejournal.com/speedpr0nz/14194.html>). How hot is that?? Also, this was mostly written on the subway in two 45-minute trips, then typed and finished at home. Unbetaed.

_Click_

The camera took a shot of Harry's back, dark hair, ropes binding his arms, criss-crossing down to his arse and through his cheeks. He knew the ropes and cuffs were stark against his skin, which was pinkening where the ropes pressed or rubbed into his skin. Especially when he relaxed from this perfect position.

Which he is trying desperately not to do. "Predicament Bondage," Draco had said as he pressed a knot just below Harry's perineum before creating a complicated loop and knot structure around his balls and cock. Harry had watched, but was still uncertain just &lt;&gt;how Draco had created this, this _cock cage_, perfectly symmetrical, out of mere Muggle rope.

"Ooh, Harry, Love, I want to see you with your trousers just below the ropes!" Draco exclaimed, terribly excited. "It'll look like you've been wearing – or will be wearing – the harness all day!"

Harry rolled his eyes at this boyfriend's idea. Really, he did like the bondage, feeling safe in the ropes, free of responsibility and at Draco's mercy. But Draco's newly-acquired fetish for Muggle photography and the accompanying camera were a bit silly.

"You'll need to help me into them, Sir," Harry said dryly, tilting his head backwards toward the bindings on his arms. The gesture which flexed his neck, shoulders, and pecs, causing the loops around his cockhead and balls to tighten and the entire apparatus to shift up, suddenly, eliciting a grasp as the bonds brought mild pain – pain Harry had caused himself.

Draco moved suddenly, the heat behind Harry too close, making him try to push his arse against Draco's naked and hard cock. The movement of the ropes changed direction, pulling harder and forcing Harry's cock down. He emitted a strangely high-pitched whimper.

"Do you realize," Draco said into his ear, his already husky voice bordering on a growl, "just how enticing you are, whimpering, your body begging for me, your cock still under _your_ control, and still tortured as it's pulled beyond your desire? And knowing that this is the result of your submission to me, your desire to please?

"I am _very_ pleased with you, Harry," Draco finished, biting hard at the juncture of Harry's neck and right shoulder, causing Harry to arch (the loops tightened and pulled his cock up), moan, and shudder. That last caused _very_ interesting things to happen.

Draco chuckled and stepped away. He returned, at Harry's front this time, with Harry's Levi's.

"Lift your foot," he said, and Harry raised his right foot, letting Draco encircle that ankle in the cuff of his jeans. "Other one," Draco added – no, _demanded_ \- and Harry let his left leg be subjected to the same encircling. Draco hummed to himself when both Harry's feet were on the ground, Harry's cock full and restricted before his face.

"Fuck," Draco whispered, as if to the cock rather than the person. "You have no idea how hot you are, all trussed up like this for me." He pulled the jeans up, caressing Harry's legs through the denim when the Jeans had got above the knees.

Harry. Who had managed to keep his posture perfect while Draco "re-dressed" his legs, arched again -- with the predictable result. "_Fuck_, Draco," he sobbed.

"Mm," Draco responded. "Not quite yet; we're not done with the photo shoot." He paused, and palmed Harry's heavy cock delicately, his fingers barely making contact. Harry released a litany of whimpers, of "fucks", and "please"-es and "now, Draco, _please_ now."

"Aren't you glad," murmured Draco, "that I lubed up the rope on your cock with silicone?"

Harry nodded emphatically, his shoulders falling forward a bit, pulling his dick down as the loop around the head rotated the other way.

"Now, stand up straight," Draco commanded as he moved behind Harry again, far enough that he could focus his 35mm camera so that it showed the detail of the ropework along Harry's back, the ropes angling towards one another as they traveled between his arsecheeks, and the top of his denims. "Marvelous Muggle inventions," he commented as he snapped shots from different angles, "still photographs and silicone lubricating potion."

"Not my face, Draco," Harry whimpered, and while Draco would have loved a full-body shot of his Harry, from bare feet to trussed cock to shibari-harnessed chest to mottled cheeks and teary eyes, he said, "of course not; I promised." Because even though Harry couldn't _stop_ him, he _could_ refuse to do this ever again, and Draco was not about to give this power play up.

After he shot the last photograph - _click_ \- he knelt reverently before Harry. "_Such_ a good boy," he said, and didn't even wait for a "thank you" before reaching around Harry's hips to grab his arse and hold him in place. He leaned forward and sucked the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. He sucked a bit harder as he felt Harry begin to thrash above him, the cock levering up and down in his mouth, the rope twisting back and forth on his tongue. Draco moaned onto Harry's cock, causing his submissive and tortured lover to thrust even faster. Draco let go of Harry's left arse cheek to reach between his legs and press the knot behind Harry's balls deeper into the perineum. Harry wailed, and Draco took one more forceful suck, drawing the last of the pre-cum out of Harry's crown before standing up.

Draco moved around Harry, grasping his hips again to keep him upright, and ordered, "Spread your legs. Wide." Harry complied, and Draco grabbed the bottle of lube, pumping a liberal amount on his fingers before slipping one finger of one hand into the wrinkled rim of Harry's anus and two from the other into Harry's mouth, which accepted it and sucked eagerly.

"Did you know," said Draco conversationally, "that you are tasting what I'm putting in your hole right now? That you're tasting what's going to ease my prick's way into you?"

Harry could only moan around the fingers in his mouth as he pretended to fellate them.

"Tell me, Harry," Draco said as his one hand teased at the hole, the other withdrawing from Harry's mouth. "Tell me what you want."

Harry shuddered again, and started pumping his hips back and forth, uncaring at this point of the pressure doing this exerted on his bollocks and prick.

"No. I need you to say it out loud, Harry."

Harry kept thrusting, taking deep, shaky breaths, and trying to speak. "I, I -- _Draco_! Just do it! Please, please, please, please…"

"Do what, Harry? What do you want?"

"I, I don't _know_," he finally sobbed out. "I want… I want you to use me, take me, break me open. Do whatever you want. I'm yours, yours, yours."

Draco withdrew the three fingers that had worked their way up Harry's arsehole and drew closer, wrapping his arms possessively around Harry and squeezing him. "Yes, you are _mine_," said Draco, "and you are very pleasing to me. Shall I reward you with a nice, firm fucking?"

Harry's head fell back onto Draco's shoulder as he moaned. "Yes, yes… _Please_, Sir, _please_…"

"Very well," said Draco as he used what was left of the lube on his fingers to slick up his cock. He pushed his knee between Harry's legs to remind him to open his stance, then bent his own knees to correct his cock's angle towards the arsehole. With one hand guiding his cock and the other wrapped around Harry's waist to keep him steady, Draco thrust, hard, into Harry's eager and throbbing hole.

He took up a hard, steady rhythm that had Harry grunting and squirming. Draco wrapped his other arm across Harry's chest to keep him from moving _too_ much; he didn't want the bonds to do permanent damage, after all. And, by the look of Harry's purpled and probably bruised cock, he would need relief soon if damage was going to be avoided.

Draco pulled Harry down with him as he kneeled, keeping Harry's posture straight, but relieving both of them of some of the difficulty of standing. In this position, Harry was sitting on Draco's cock and, letting gravity do its work, said cock was as far into Harry as it would go. But Draco had some give in his legs in a kneeling position, and used it to start bouncing Harry, letting him lift off by a couple of inches before falling hard back onto Draco's penis.   
Harry's cries became an endless chant of "Oh, oh, oh, oh…"

Finally, as Draco sensed that Harry was almost completely gone and not even noticing the sensations anymore, he asked, "My love, do you want to come?"

"Oh, oh, oh…" Harry continued to chant.

"_Harry_," Draco said sharply, stopping the bounce and pinching the nipple under his left hand _hard_. "Do. You. Want. To. Come?"

Harry took several deep breaths before answering. "Yes, please, please, Draco, Sir, please let me come."

Draco started bouncing again, letting go of Harry with one arm so he could grab the wand he'd left within reach. "_Evanesco,_" he murmured, spelling away the ropes.

"_Ah_!" Harry screamed as the blood suddenly returned to those places where it had been restricted, and the pressure that had been steadily on his prostate from the outside left. Draco pushed him onto his hands and knees and continued fucking him in earnest, letting the hand that had held the wand reach around to pull on Harry's cock in time to his own pistoning hips.

Draco didn't count how many strokes of his hand it took to get Harry to climax, but he reckoned it was fewer than ten.

Harry's arms collapsed, leaving him arse-up to take the rest of Draco's pounding. Though clearly exhausted, Harry did manage to clench his anus around Draco's cock several times, finally drawing out his Master's orgasm, which seemed to spurt into his rectum forever.

Sweaty and exhausted, the two men lied in a tangle on the floor, Draco turning Harry around so that the smaller man could be cradled in his arms, face-to-face. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he said, the reverence of his chant a reassuring answer to all of Harry's earlier expressions.


End file.
